De cubos de rubik y otros rompecabezas
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Emmeline tiene ganas de darse cabezazos contra la mesa de la biblioteca, el maldito cubo de rubik es un artefacto salido del averno e irresoluble. Pero no sabe que hay cosas que son más complicadas, como tener amigos.


_**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

___Este fic ha sido creado para los **"Desafíos"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. El desafío consistía en escribir una historia ambientada en otoño y que incluyese la palabra regalos (la palabra está subrayada, para que veais que soy genial y si lo revisais os lo pongo fácil)_

* * *

_De cubos de rubik y otros rompecabezas_

**Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, 24 de noviembre de 1960**

Emmeline sabía que Hogwarts era uno de las grandes escuelas de magia y que debería sentirse halagada por haber sido admitida, pero aún así la muchacha seguía sin encontrarle el encanto que todos le veían a ese viejo castillo. El único sitio que valía la pena era la biblioteca, se pasaba la mayoría de las tardes allí, pero no leyendo ni estudiando (eso ya lo haría la tarde antes del examen), estaba con su cubo de rubik.

Hacía tres años sus padres habían muerto. La muchacha se había mudado a vivir con su abuelo el que le hablaba una vez al mes para comprobar si se había quedado muda, o eso era lo que había deducido Emmeline al intentar buscarle explicación al tenso silencio que reinaba entre ellos. Lo único que la chica cogió de la casa de sus padres fue el cubo de rubik de su padre, sabía donde estaba, el tercer cajón de la derecha del mueble grande del salón; había visto demasiadas veces a su padre sacarlo de ahí e intentar resolverlo. Y ahora entendía la frustración que sentía Stephen Vance con ese objeto del diablo, era imposible resolverlo.

Llevaba tres años intentando resolverlo, pero era imposible, lo había intentado con todas las combinaciones que existían, estaba segura de que no podía haber más opciones. Estaba a punto de rendirse, pero algo hacía que, cada día, cogiese de nuevo ese cubo de colores dispuesta a resolverlo. Tal vez fuese porque era la única pertenencia que aún conservaba de sus padres, o tal vez fuese porque no acostumbraba a rendirse cuando algo no le salía, no le gustaba hacerlo, le parecía una actitud cobarde.

—Mueve la segunda fila hacia tu derecha— Emmeline levantó la cabeza, no estaba muy acostumbrada a que le hablasen, y menos de su cubo de rubik. El cual intentaba esconder lo máximo posible a los ojos de sus compañeros de casa, los Slytherin no se toman muy bien que en su sala común se juegue con algo muggle.

Pero no era nadie de Slytherin, es más, si no se equivocaba el chico que tenía delante era Gryffindor y estaba en su mismo curso. Lo sabía más que nada porque había estado en la selección justo a su lado, pero no recordaba su nombre. Era alto y tenía el pelo muy negro y los ojos de color miel.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó la chica, no es que no lo hubiese entendido bien, es que quería comprobar si se dirigía realmente a ella.

—Digo que si mueves la segunda fila hacia la derecha tendrás tres de color rojo seguidos, eso ayudará ¿no? Oh, he olvidado presentarme. Mi nombre es Frank Longbottom, soy Gryffindor.

Emmeline soltó una risita.

—Me hace gracia que los Gryffindors estéis tan orgullosos de vuestra casa que la tengáis que incluir hasta en vuestra presentación, lo cual me parece una tontería. Quiero decir ¿qué más dará, si terminamos hablando del cubo de rubik, si un sombrero harapiento te ha mandado a un extremo del Gran Comedor o a otro?

—Lo decía por si no lo sabías, no era para ponerse así ¿Emmeline?— Preguntó dejándose caer en la silla al lado de la suya.

—Sí, Emmeline Vance y por si te interesa soy Slytherin.

—Emmeline es algo largo ¿no crees?— La muchacha iba a contestar un no rotundo pero el chico se le adelantó— ¿Que tal, Em? Es cortito y es el diminutivo que se pondría una chica como tú.

—¿Una chica como yo? ¿Que sabes tú, Longbottom, sobre mi para saber que diminutivo concuerda más con mi carácter?

—Sé como hablas, los autores realistas muggles mostraban fielmente como hablaba cada personaje para así diferenciar su clase social. En eso me baso— terminó cruzándose de brazos.

—Me sorprendes, Longbottom, eres capaz de articular más de dos palabras juntas y encima lees literatura muggle. Tal vez te deje ayudarme con el cubo de rubik— sonrió Emmeline dirigiéndose al chico.

—También sé más cosas sobre ti, sé que no eres nada tímida, simplemente no te gusta gastar las palabras inútilmente, también sé que se te dan genial las Pociones pero en cambio apestas en Transformaciones y he observado que no te gusta la carne y que siempre la apartas del plato.

—Vaya, un observador profesional, tienes razón en todo excepto en lo primero. No es que no me guste gastar palabras inútilmente, eso suena borde hasta para mí, simplemente creo que aún no he encontrado a ninguna persona para hablar, y mientras prefiero compartir mis horas intentando hace un cubo de rubik irresoluble.

—Debes aceptar que he estado cerca. Bueno, yo, como Gryffindor leal y valiente, me ofrezco a hablar contigo cuando quieras y, si me lo permites, ayudarte con el cubo de rubik— Emmeline sonrió, la sonrisa del chico era muy contagiosa.

—Trato hecho, Longbottom— le respondió la muchacha.

—Ah, y una cosa más, me llamo Frank, no Longbottom. Por lo demás, trato hecho pequeña Em— La chica ni siquiera se molestó en mencionarle lo mucho que odiaba que acortasen su nombre, daba igual, por primera vez en años tenía un amigo.

**Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, 24 de noviembre de 1966**

—¿Te puedes creer que se puso de pareja con Smith? ¡Con Smith! Por Merlín, si ese chico sabe lo mismo de Herbología que yo de los secretos de Hogwarts— protestaba Frank de camino a Hogsmeade. Emmeline que estaba al lado, intentaba contener la risa.

—Frank, es normal ¿tienes en cuenta que Smith es su novio? Es normal que en las clases en las que coincidáis se siente con él— razonó la muchacha, arrugando la nariz por el frío y ajustándose mejor la bufanda que revelaba los colores de su casa.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que se siente con él. A ver, si yo saliese con Marlenne McKinnon me pondría a su lado en Herbología sin dudarlo, pero en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas estaría mejor alejado— la chica soltó una carcajada.

Marlenne McKinnon era la chica, un curso mayor que ellos, que más tiempo pasaba en la enfermería a causa de heridas por arañazos o mordiscos de criaturas mágicas, era un desastre. Frank y Emmeline opinaban que era un record, que nadie lo había logrado antes. Siguieron hablando sobre lo injusto que era que Alice Collins—con la que a Frank se le caía la baba hasta la rodilla— se sentase con su novio en la clase que compartían, no eran muchas, porque el horario de ese año parecía hecho para que Gryffindor y Hufflepuff no coincidiesen nunca. Mientras entraban en las tres escobas, Emmeline alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y vio un dragón sobrevolando Hogsmeade.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es no poner la cara tan larga cuando se acercan cogidos de la mano, que canta mucho Frank— en ese momento notó que su amigo no le estaba haciendo ningún caso y que miraba al otro extremo de las tres escobas. Allí estaban los reyes de Roma, Alice Collins y Matt Smith, completamente acaramelados.

Emmeline cogió al muchacho del brazo y lo sacó del establecimiento. Frank llevaba tres años completamente enamorado de esa chica pero ella no le hacía el menor caso, era su amigo, ya está. Vance había opinado más de una vez que lo mejor que podía hacer era declararse, si le rechazaba podían seguir siendo amigos y si aceptaba ¡pues mejor todavía! Pero el problema de su amigo era la timidez, cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella sobre eso se ponía a tartamudear y parecía un tomate, así era imposible. Por lo que su amigo se pasaba todo el día mirando desde lejos a la pareja y suspirando.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta mejor— dijo Emmeline aún arrastrando a Frank por las calles de Hogsmeade.

—¿Que le gusta de él? En serio, su pelo tiene el color de la paja ¡de la paja! Con lo fea que es la paja...—Emmeline ya no lo escuchaba, había comenzado el mismo monólogo que había escuchado una y mil veces sobre lo injusta que era la vida y sobre lo feo que era el novio de Alice. De repente vio a los gemelos Prewett a lo lejos y tuvo una idea.

—Frank, siento interrumpirte, vamos a hacer algo divertido— sonrió la muchacha tirando de él hacia Gideon y Fabian.

Eran un curso mayores que ellos, eran gemelos, casi imposibles de diferenciar. Eran pelirrojos y tenían los ojos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja permanente en su rostro. Antes de que llegasen a su altura los hermanos se giraron.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Emmeline Vance y Frank Longbottom juntos? Qué raro, como no estáis juntos todo el día, me cuesta acostumbrarme— dijo uno de los gemelos, Emmeline nunca había sabido diferenciarlos, el que sabía hacerlo era Frank, el observador.

—Fabian o Gideon, déjate de bromas, necesitamos ayuda— le hizo callar la muchacha.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda, mi querida serpiente?— Preguntó el otro gemelo. Emmeline lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba que le llamasen serpiente ¡que no era un animal! Simplemente el animal que representaba su casa era una serpiente.

—Queremos hacer una broma— explicó la muchacha haciendo una pausa antes de decir el nombre de su víctima, le daba más dramatismo— a Matt Smith.

—¡Claro que sí! El chico que está intentando pervertir a nuestra querida y dulce Alice— Frank gruñó mostrándose de acuerdo con el hermano que hablaba—, por fin alguien se apunta a gastarle una broma. Os ayudaremos ¿verdad, Gideon?

Obviamente la respuesta del gemelo que quedaba fue afirmativa. Esos hermanos eran los más bromistas que había conocido Emmeline, hasta se habían atrevido a gastarle una broma a Binns, al cual no le hizo mucha gracia, y menos a Dumbledore. Mientras los gemelos planeaban la broma Emmeline empezó a pensar. Hacía dos años que Frank y ella habían empezado a ser amigos y en ese tiempo la muchacha había pasado de ser una chica solitaria que solo jugaba con el cubo de rubik en la biblioteca durante horas y horas, a ser una chica que era capaz de hablar con la población entera de Hogwarts, o al menos la mitad de ella.

Cuando le contaron la broma que habían planeado, Emmeline se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reírse, era tan absurda que tenía ganas de retorcerse en el suelo. Pero Frank seguía con la cara larga y ni siquiera la idea de hacerle una broma a la persona que más odiaba en ese momento le alegraba. Decididamente, tenía que conseguir que se riese.

Y pensar que todo eso había empezado cuando habían decidido ir a comprar unos regalos para el cumpleaños de la madre de Frank, más que nada, el chico le había pedido ayuda porque tenía el mismo ojo para comprar regalos, como la chica para encontrar la solución del cubo de rubik, que aún seguía deshecho y, por lo visto, sin solución.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** ¿a que Emmeline y Frank son amor? Que conste que no salieron ni nada, EN SU VIDA, solo eran amigos. Lo he escrito por una simple razón **¡LA AMISTAD ENTRE CHICOS Y CHICAS EXISTE!** No todos acaban en noviazgos, en serio, siempre que leo una historia si son mejores amigos un chico y una chica es que a se gustan o es unilateral y uno de los dos está en la friendzone (suele ser el chico). Pero no, Emmeline es amiga de Frank y no le gusta y a Frank se le cae la babilla por Alice xD_


End file.
